1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates transfer ribbon cassettes. More particularly, the invention relates to a transfer ribbon cassette having a transfer ribbon wound around a feed core and a takeup core maintained in predetermined relative positions by a holder for mounting in a case, the transfer ribbon having a transfer paint film applied to one surface thereof, such as a paint film for use in correcting characters, an adhesive film for bonding purposes or a colored paint film for ornamental use. The invention relates also to a case for enclosing this cassette, and to a paint film transfer device having the cassette.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional transfer ribbon cassette, as shown in FIG. 28, has a pair of fight and left plates 01 connected to each other through spacers 05, with a space therebetween corresponding to a ribbon width. A transfer ribbon R is wound around a feed core 02 and a takeup core 03 supported by a holder 04 in the form of a box-like frame. The two cores 02 and 03 are supported at opposite axial ends thereof by the pair of plates 01, and fixed to a relative positional relationship to be placed in a transfer device case.
Thus, the holder 04 not only requires numerous materials for manufacture, but has a complicated construction. Its fabrication and assembly of the feed core 02 and takeup core 03 are of low productivity, consuming a great deal of time and trouble. Such a transfer ribbon cassette has the disadvantage of high manufacturing cost.